the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Chen Guo/History
History At the start of the novel, Chen Guo is an experienced Glory player with five full years of experience.Chapter 2 After her father's death and against her family's wishes, she abandoned going to university and decided to run Happy Internet Cafe. She managed the Internet cafe for nine years prior to meeting Ye Xiu.Chapter 21 Plot Volume 1: Banished God Chen Guo struggles in a duel in Glory and loses 52 straight duels in the Arena. She withdraws her account card and leaves the computer for a customer (unknowingly Ye Xiu). Chen Guo hears a customer shout that she forgot to log out. She worries that her Chasing Haze account will be looted its money and its equipment. She runs back to her computer. Chen Guo sees that Ye Xiu defeats her opponent in 40 seconds. She thinks that he is Ye Qiu, the Excellent Era 3-time champion, but she sees his ID card, which says Ye Xiu. Chen Guo learns that Ye Xiu wants to work for her Happy Internet Cafe. She challenges him to a duel in Glory, but he says he gave away his original account. Chen Guo is surprised when Ye Xiu, a 10-year veteran, uses a first-edition Glory account card. She watches as he successfully transfers an account to the new 10th Server, which launches at midnight. She hires Ye Xiu for the night shift and shows him his bed in a storage room. Chen Guo orders Ye Xiu to buy a midnight snack with her money as one of his first tasks in his new job.Chapter 3 After Ye Xiu returns with the midnight snack, Chen Guo treats her employees to the meal. She is angered by Ye Xiu's calm attitude toward the launch of the 10th Server. Chen Guo believes that Ye Xiu is an amateur gamer, who retired from professional scene due to his old age. She tells Ye Xiu her idols, Ye Qiu and Su Mucheng.Chapter 4 Chen Guo falls asleep when she is supposed to monitor Ye Xiu's ability to stay awake on the night shift.Chapter 5 Chen Guo wakes up and sees Ye Xiu's beautiful hands. She is disappointed at Ye Xiu's slow APM. After seeing his Midnight Phantom Cat First Hidden Boss Kill, Chen Guo slaps Ye Xiu in the back to congratulate him. She is angry that Ye Xiu smoked in a no smoking zone.Chapter 9 Chen Guo learns of the shameless Sleeping Moon, who got his teammates killed to steal the boss, but fails since Ye Xiu allows him to die. She sees on the screen of Sleeping Moon ruining the reputation of Ye Xiu's Lord Grim. Chen Guo is surprised by the Ye Xiu's calm demeanor since he does not show his anger. She goes to sleep while Ye Xiu goes to the smoking area to play Glory.Chapter 10 After sleeping into the late morning, Chen Guo gets up to see how Happy Internet Cafe is doing. She finds Ye Xiu did not sleep. Chen Guo sees that Ye Xiu's Lord Grim will reach level 18 after clearing Spider Cave dungeon. She is shocked that Ye Xiu is partying with his slanderer, Sleeping Moon. Chen Guo learns Ye Xiu parties with Sleeping Moon, Seven Fields, Sunset Clouds, and Drifting Water because Ye Xiu carried the party with skill and high damage output. Chen Guo, who never got a first clear in five years of playing Glory, is surprised that Ye Xiu won three first clears in one night. When Ye Xiu goes to sleep, Chen Guo cannot see on his face that he is actually tired.Chapter 22 During Ye Qiu's retirement announcement, Chen Guo cries outside the Happy Internet Cafe and meets Ye Xiu, who smokes a cigarette without crying. She allows Ye Xiu to play Glory when customers do not ask for help.Chapter 23 She explains the tasks for the night shift to Ye Xiu. Chen Guo loses three duels in the Glory arena and leaves.Chapter 24 Chen Guo has trouble sleeping and returns to talk to Ye Xiu about his retirement even though she does not know Ye Xiu is Ye Qiu. Chen Guo laments that Ye Xiu cannot carry Excellent Era to victory in today's highly competitive Pro Alliance. When Ye Xiu appears to not listen to her, Chen Guo grabs his neck with her hands and shouts at him. Chen Guo lets go when she realizes that Ye Xiu concentrated on the game. She wants to join Ye Xiu in the 10th Server, but Chen Guo would have to start a new account. She gets angry when Ye Xiu tells her to gain experience until level 5.Chapter 25 Chen Guo continues to level up on the 10th Server.Chapter 26 She looks up a Skeleton Warrior guide for Ye Xiu. Chen Guo stops her game to see how Ye Xiu would hit the Saber Buckle 24 times for the Saber.Chapter 27 Chen Guo goes to sleep after watching Ye Xiu succeed in taking the Saber drop from the Skeleton Warrior.Chapter 29 Chen Guo wakes up and rolls off the sofa. She is surprised that Ye Xiu placed her blanket on her when Chen Guo fell asleep on the sofa. Chen Guo greets Tang Rou, who returns from her vacation. Chen Guo wants Tang Rou to duel against Ye Xiu in Glory. Chen Guo notices that Tang Rou and Ye Xiu have pretty hands.Chapter 46 When Ye Xiu wakes up for his shift, Chen Guo gets him to meet Tang Rou for a duel in Glory. Chen Guo is shocked when Ye Xiu decides to use his Unspecialized Lord Grim account against Chen Guo's Chasing Haze, which Tang Rou is borrowing for the duel.Chapter 47 Chen Guo agrees to cover Ye Xiu's 100 yuan bet with Tang Rou. Since Chen Guo never saw an Unspecialized in a duel, she eagerly watches the Fixed Field duel in the Arena between Ye Xiu's Lord Grim and Tang Rou's Chasing Haze. Chen Guo is surprised by Lord Grim's weapon and the variety of low level skills from the Blade Master, the Battle Mage, and the Sharpshooter classes.Chapter 48 Chen Guo watches Ye Xiu overwhelm Tang Rou, who defeated a lot of Chen Guo's opponents in the past. After Ye Xiu stops the duel, Chen Guo thinks that Ye Xiu's harsh words of advice for Tang Rou were a bit excessive.Chapter 49 When Tang Rou challenges Ye Xiu to duel, Chen Guo watches Ye Xiu mercilessly destroy Tang Rou in ten duels.Chapter 50 Chen Guo manages to stop the cashless Tang Rou from wasting any more money on the duel against Ye Xiu. Chen Guo walks Tang Rou to the second floor to let her rest. Chen Guo returns to Ye Xiu's computer to see Lord Grim's Silver Weapon, Myriad Manifestation Umbrella. She deduces that Ye Xiu plays Unspecialized because of his unique Silver Weapon, but sadly, Chen Guo still does not realize that Ye Xiu is Ye Qiu.Chapter 51 When Tang Rou asks about the difference between her and Ye Xiu, Chen Guo cannot tell. Chen Guo advises Tang Rou not to play Unspecialized.Chapter 52 Chen Guo is excited when Tang Rou decides to play as a Battle Mage, but Chen Guo is saddened with the reminder of Ye Qiu's retirement. Chen Guo shows her all of the old Battle Mage guides by Ye Qiu. Chen Guo disregards Ye Xiu's offer to teach Tang Rou how to play as Battle Mage.Chapter 53 Chen Guo accepts Ye Xiu's offer to refresh the Battle Mage guides because nine years past, which made the guides heavily outdated. After dinner, Chen Guo checks up on Ye Xiu's progress of refreshing the Battle Mage guides. She gets a hand-sized whack-a-mole device to improve her effective hand speed from Ye Xiu. Chen Guo lasts around five seconds, and Ye Xiu says that she has 120 APM.Chapter 54 Chen Guo learns that Ye Xiu has the ability to freely switch hand speed, a trait of professional player. She does not like Ye Xiu's attitude when he explained how current records existed to be broken in the future. Chen Guo knows at 27 years old that she has little chance to improve her skills at Glory.Chapter 55 Chen Guo hears the gasps in the Internet cafe and goes over to Ye Xiu's computer. She learns that he got the first kill on Blood Gunner Yagg. Chen Guo watches Ye Xiu oppress four Battle Mages, who chased after him. She overhears Ye Xiu threaten to obliterate the pursuers if they continued to chase him.Chapter 69 Chen Guo watches Ye Xiu start his 11 o'clock night shift. She is frustrated that he only knows how to play games all day. Seeing Tang Rou grinding to level up in Glory, Chen Guo, a devoted fan for Glory, wonders if she is as committed to Glory as Ye Xiu or Tang Rou. Chen Guo goes to the second floor to rest.Chapter 70 References